


Addicted To You

by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before Halo 4, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Spartan Characters - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Spartan 141 Cal and Spartan 23 Daisy are found in Cryotubes by Spartan 187 Sid and Spartan 1337 Logan. Together they reconcile on how they came to be where they are and they decide to relax, unwind and have some fun! Warning: Smut!((Edit 6/26/2020: It should be noted that the original idea for this smut story goes to my older brother 'FedoraKing24'. He helped me out with the time periods, while the plot idea was all mine. So this could be considered a joint effort story.))
Relationships: Cal Spartan 141/Daisy Spartan 23 (Halo), Daisy Spartan 23/Cal Spartan 141 (Halo)
Kudos: 6





	Addicted To You

3rd P.O.V. 

A Pelican flies through the air, landing on the desolate world of Heian. Two Spartans, one a Spartan-II and the other a Spartan III, remain sitting inside of the human aircraft. The black-colored Spartan III, Sid, is armed with an Assault Rifle, while the green-colored Spartan II, Logan lies armed with a Battle Rifle. 

The Pelican makes contact with the surface of the planet’s surface, back door opening. The two Spartans stand up, before jumping out of the vehicle, landing on the ground with loud _thuds._

As they walk through the forestry areas of the covenant filled world Heian, they find themselves at the outer circle of a human base. 

Logan and Sid both point their weapons up, sprinting towards the base. Trudging through the various buildings, bodies of dead Insurrectionists lie scattered about, having been here for several years. 

Logan says, “Sid, go check the basement. I’ll go and secure the rooms on this floor.”

Sid replies, “Copy that.” 

She sprints towards where the stairs are, kicking open the door. Bolting down the stairs, she aims the Rifle around, checking her corners for any enemies. None show up. 

Looking in front of her, she spies an adjacent room locked with a metal door of some variety. Going closer to inspect it, she notices a locking mechanism on the door with a card scanner. She begins searching around the room on the dead Insurrectionist bodies, before coming up to one that is a high rank. On his uniform is a blue colored card. Snatching it from the body, she uses the card scanner to scan it. 

The magnalocks on the door open, releasing the door to slide down, revealing a small metal locked room. 

At the end of the room are two Cryotubes with occupants inside of them. An occupant wearing dark green Mjolnir Mark IV armor without the helmet on lies in one of them. In the other is an occupant wearing red CQB armor. 

The black-colored Spartan quickly sprints over to the Cryotubes, wiping away some of the steam from the glass. She identifies the occupant in the Mjolnir Mark 4 armor as a woman with white hair flowing down to her mid-back. Strangely enough, the right pauldron is missing completely. The numbers ‘141’ are painted in white on her chest plate. 

Sid contacts Logan, saying, “Logan! Get over here pronto! I found two Spartans!”

Footsteps are heard upstairs, the Spartan-II bolting down the stairs and into the room where Sid is. Looking towards the Cryotubes, he says, “Thaw them out! I’ll radio for some evac.”

Sid nods, before typing into a datapad. The Cryogenic devices begin thawing, causing the occupants inside both of them to shift. 

The door opens, causing both of the occupants to fall out. The one in red CQB armor suddenly punches Sid in the face, the helmet protecting her. 

The white-haired woman falls onto her knees, letting out a scream of pain, from pain in her right arm and shoulder. She stands back up, looking around for a weapon to defend herself with. 

Sid recoils back from the blow, before saying, “Hey, easy you two! We’re Spartans just like you! I’m 187, Sid. Spartan III.” 

Logan quickly sprints back into the room, wielding his Battle Rifle. He says, “No...it can’t be. Cal? Daisy?” 

Sid asks, “You know these two?

The one in red CQB armor quickly turns around, taking notice of the white-haired woman to her side, clutching her injured arm. Kneeling by her side, she takes off her helmet, tossing it to the side, revealing a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She says, “Cal, what the hell happened to you?!” 

Cal looks up asking, “Daisy? My...my arm. It’s broken along with my shoulder…” 

Logan says, “Yes. This is Spartan 141 Cal and Spartan 23 Daisy. I thought you two were dead.” 

Cal turns towards Logan, saying, “Logan...it’s been a while. What...what year is it?”

“January 4, 2557. Might I ask you what you were doing in that Cryotube?” 

She lets out another groan of pain as she stands up, saying, “I’ll explain everything later. How do I get off this plane-”!

She lets out a scream of pain again as she feels her right arm getting scanned by some random instrument. Sid says, “Your arm is broken. You need medical attention immediately. Logan, call the pelican! We’re taking her back to the Infinity.” 

Logan then radios in, dispatching a call to the pilot on the Pelican.

* * *

_ **2 months later… March 4, 2557** _

Daisy walks aboard the UNSC _Infinity_ , free of her armor, dressed in a black shell jacket, dark grey tight jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Underneath the jacket is a red-colored undershirt. A pair of dog tags with her name inscribed on them resides around her neck. 

She heads towards the hospital wing on the enormous ship, holding a white-colored rose she managed to find on board the ship in her hand. Heading down the corridors, she finds the room number she is looking for and waits by the door. 

Inside of the room, she hears Cal, who’s conversing with the doctor about her injuries. The doctor tells her how much of a recovery she has made with her injuries. The sound of scissors cuts through the cast binding her shoulder, before being removed entirely. The doctor then tells her that she is free to go so long as she takes it easy. 

Daisy snorts quietly, thinking to herself how much of a moron the doctor is for telling her, a Spartan-II of all people, to take it easy. Cal would most likely jump right back into the battle-

“Hey.” The sound of Cal’s soothing voice breaks her out of her trance. 

“Hey…” Daisy responds softly back, her voice an octave lower than her’s. Looking towards her, she sees Cal dressed in a dark blue military-civilian shirt with dark green military pants, along with black army boots. A pair of dog tags lies around her neck as well. 

Daisy pulls out the white rose, saying, “I um, was going to give this to you earlier, but the doctors wouldn't let me visit you.” 

Cal hums in response, taking the rose into her hand. Turning the flower around in her hand, admiring the beauty of it, she says, “It’s pretty. Thank you.” 

Daisy laughs nervously, saying, “Of course. Anything for a pretty lady like yourself.” 

Cal’s yellow-colored eyes brighten up, as she takes a flirty tone. “Oh so you think I’m pretty now, don’t you?” 

The blonde immediately blushes deeply, saying, “Maybe...okay yes. Yes, I think you’re pretty hot…”

Cal grins at hearing this. She says quietly, “So you still have the same feelings for me that we had when we were younger?” 

Daisy nods her head, face still flushed with embarrassment. She then says, “Well, you’re welcome to join me in the barracks if you’re free to go.”

Cal smiles saying, “I would love that my dear.” 

* * *

“I haven't seen you since the battle of Harvest. What happened to you? I thought you died.” 

Cal says this as she wraps her arms around Daisy’s waist from behind, both of them situated on the bed. 

Daisy responds, “I was in a firefight with a few marines against the Covenant. There was a rescue that was coming...do you remember Ralph?” 

Nodding her head she says, “I do.”

“He was coming to pick up the remaining marine and me in a pelican. But then there was an ambush. A Fuel Rod destroyed our Warthog and we had to leg it to the checkpoint. Next thing I know a few needles from a Needler struck me in my chest. I managed to kill the Covenant with a pistol, telling Ralph to go. But then...they destroyed the Pelican. Ralph and the others...they didn’t make it. I passed out sometime after that.” 

Cal buries her head in the blonde’s neck, saying, “Then what happened?” 

“I remember doctors using Biofoam to heal my wound. Then some Insurrectionists transported me to another planet, before putting me in Cryo. I’ve been out for 24 years…I’ve missed so much...even you…” 

Cal shifts over to look into the blonde’s bright sapphire blue eyes. She hugs her tightly saying, “I’m glad that you were saved...even if it was by those damn Innies. But then again, they saved my life too.” 

Curiosity rising, she asks, “So...what happened to you?” 

“I was put on a mission with ODSTs to assassinate a prophet on planet Heian in 2545. I was the one who was supposed to take down him with a sniper from a crow’s nest. But a brute that attacked O’brian earlier, snuck upon us with a Gravity Hammer. I...I took the blow for him. The hammer collided with my shoulder and my head, causing me some serious damage. I told O’brian to take the shot. After that, I gave the data to the ODSTs to tell them to take it to Halsey. I then passed out. I vaguely remember my head being treated by the Innies, but there was nothing they could do for my shoulder. They then put me in Cryo for 12 years.” 

Daisy’s eyes widen at the sound of that, asking, “Wait...how old are you?” 

“34. You?” 

“20…” 

Cal tightens her hold around Daisy, saying, “Thank God that you’re of age...otherwise I wouldn’t be able to do...this!” 

Releasing her hold on the blonde, she then crashes her lips with her, savoring the taste. Daisy shivers at the pleasurable feeling of being kissed by her long time friend/lover. 

She feels herself being pushed down onto the bed, Cal hovering over her, smiling softly. 

Daisy’s face blushes deeply as she asks, “Are we really doing this?” 

Cal responds, “Only if you want to, darling.” 

Breath hitching in her throat, she says, “...Yes. God yes…” 

The white-haired woman smirks deeply, saying, “Alright. Will you take your clothes off or shall I?”

Daisy smirks back, saying, “Go for it, Cal.” 

Her hands begin by unzipping the jacket on the blonde’s body, revealing a red-colored T-shirt. Daisy shivers slightly from the cold draft flowing through their room. Cal then works to take off the grey jeans off of her body, her shoes already by the door beside her own boots. 

She then stands back up, taking off her military jacket and military pants, leaving her in a grey colored tank top, bra and underwear. Daisy remains dressed in her red T-shirt, bra and undergarments. The blonde smirks saying, “How about I help you with that, my love?” 

Cal grins, saying, “Go ahead, flower.” 

Daisy’s hands reach up underneath the white-haired woman’s shirt pulling it off instantly. Cal returns the favor by removing the blonde’s shirt as well. The two of them lock eyes, both blushing deeply. 

“So...how will we go about this?”,Daisy asks. 

Cal grins widely, getting off of the bed for a moment. Fishing through a bag by the door, she pulls out a strap-on with fake male genitalia attached to it. Pulling it up, she says, “This is how. Are you up for it?” 

Daisy nods enthusiastically, immediately stripping off her remaining undergarments. Cal’s face blushes deeply as she sees just how sexy the blonde’s body is. Walking back over to the bed, she places the object on the bed, before taking off her own remaining clothes. 

Cal tilts her head, saying, “I call top.” 

Daisy blushes even deeper, saying, “G-Go ahead.” 

The white-haired straps the strap on around her hips, positioning it perfectly. Heading over to her lover, she says softly, “Come here.” 

Her hands rest on Daisy’s hips, before picking her up and directing her drenching wet core to the toy. 

“You ready, honey?” 

Daisy whimpers, saying, “Yes. Fill me. Complete me.” 

Cal then eases her down on it, causing the blonde to moan out in pain. 

“ _Ah,_ God it feels so tight!” 

“So it should. Do you need me to stop and let you adjust?” 

Daisy shakes her head saying, “Hell no! Go fast! Destroy me!” 

“As you wish.” 

She places Daisy on the bed, resting her on her stomach, before thrusting into her at a hard and face pace. Loud guttural sounds come from her, as she cries out, _“More! Cal, more!”_

Cal grunts saying, “If that’s what you desire then I will give it to you!” 

Speeding up her thrusts, Daisy’s moans grow increasingly louder and cries out Cal’s name repeatedly. She then cries out a high pitched squeal when Cal reaches a certain spot within her. 

“You like that, Daisy? You like being fucked like this?”

“YES! GOD YES! I love this! I love you, Cal!” 

Many more minutes of Cal thrusting into Daisy ensues. Daisy begins chanting Cal’s name like a prayer, moaning and crying out in extreme pleasure. Sweat drips down both of their bodies from the speed of Cal’s thrusts. The delicious friction within Daisy’s core makes it both painful and pleasurable from the pace as Cal suddenly pushes her onto the fake member even further, reaching towards untouched virgin parts. 

The blonde-haired woman begins panting hard, saying, “Cal, please, _oh god,_ please! I’m so close...so close to coming, my love!” 

Cal whispers seductively into her ear, “Then come, Daisy. Release it.” 

After a few more thrusts, Daisy cries out at a very high pitch, orgasming all over the fake member. Cal feels Daisy going slack in her arms from the pent up energy now spent. 

“Thatta girl, Daisy.” The older of the two then releases her load herself onto the strap on, coming with a loud cry. Daisy pushes herself up as she turns to stare at her lover now collapsing onto the bed, fumbling with the toy to get it off of her waist. 

“Here. Let me.” 

She reaches towards the buckles and unclips them from around her hips and underneath her thighs. Cal pants hard, attempting to catch her breath from the energy she just spent. 

The blonde reaches over towards the older woman, wrapping her arms around her into a hug. Cal shivers at the feeling of her bare breasts pressing against her back. Laying down next to Daisy, she says, “I’m tired. Want to take a nap with me?” 

Daisy hums in response, sitting up before easing herself underneath the covers. Cal follows suite, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. 

She asks, “How was that, love?” 

Daisy responds in a tired but happy tone, “It was great...thank you. I love you, Cal.” 

“I love you too, Daisy.” 

The two falls asleep together wrapped in each other's arms. 

* * *

Bonus: 

Sierra Delta 117-John walks around the Infinity, after hearing from Logan and Sid about two of his friends being alive. Opening the door, he walks in on Cal and Daisy both naked, sleeping soundly underneath the thick and warm blankets. Underneath the helmet, his pale face blushes deeply. 

Cortana says, “Seems these two have gotten to know each other quite well, don’t you agree, John?” 

John responds, “Yes. It seems that they have.”

Overhearing his voice due to her heightened senses, Cal wakes up. Seeing John standing by the doorway in his Mark 6 Mjolnir dark green armor, she lets out a shriek, saying, “John! What the hell! At least have the decency to knock!” 

Daisy’s eyes flutter open at hearing Cal’s voice. Looking over to where John is she says, “Oh god...don’t tell me that’s…”

“Unfortunately, yes. It’s John. Can you come back in about 5 minutes? Then we can talk.” 

John nods mutely, before turning around and closing the door behind him. 

Cortana whistles saying, “Well that was something. Chief, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t even think about it.” 

John says, “Oh but I will.” 


End file.
